1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wastewater management system which maintains a laminar flow of wastewater (e.g., effluent) in a septic system and, more particularly, to a wastewater management system having a laminar flow collar which maintains a laminar flow of effluent within the septic system prior to discharging into an absorption field.
2. Background Description
In the absence of conventional public wastewater disposal and treatment systems, it is not uncommon for residential and small businesses to use on-site wastewater management systems. Typically, these wastewater management systems include a septic tank, and under certain conditions may additionally include a pump tank for discharging septic effluent into an absorption field.
In one such conventional system, wastewater flows into and out of the septic tank via baffled input and output pipes. These baffled input and output pipes slow the flow of water and prevent sewage from flowing directly through the septic tank. In the septic tank, solids are settled on the bottom of the tank while lighter particles including grease and foam float to the surface and form a layer of scum. The solid material in the septic tank is then broken down via a bacterial action.
The septic effluent may then be directed into the absorption field by gravity or, alternatively, may flow into a pump tank which doses the absorption field with the septic effluent. However, it is not uncommon for the solid waste to also flow into the pump tank. This usually occurs when the septic tank overflows due to high volume use and the like, and usually occurs despite the fact that baffles are positioned at the output of the septic tank. Similar to the septic tank, once the septic effluent including the solid waste flows into the pump tank, the solids settle on the bottom of the tank while lighter particles including grease and foam float to the surface and form a layer of scum.
A liquid pump within the pump tank (or septic tank) then provides a means for discharging the effluent into the absorption field. However, current systems have a tendency to create turbulent conditions within the tank (either a pump tank or a septic tank or the like) during the dosing process. These turbulent conditions, in turn, disturb the solid waste at the bottom of the pump tank as well as the scum on the surface of the effluent at the top of the tank such that the solid waste and the scum usually enter the intake ports of the pump. This leads to clogging of the pump which, in turn, may lead to a failure of the pump which would greatly increase the cost of maintenance of the wastewater management system. It is also noted that the efficiency of the system is also greatly reduced.
Solid pumps may also be used to discharge the septic effluent from the tank into the absorption field. However, solid pumps are not very efficient and cannot reach high heads. Thus, multiple stations or pump tanks are needed when using solid pumps, which greatly adds to the cost of the wastewater management system. Thus, the use of multiple stations or pump tanks is very expensive and still is not as efficient as the use of liquid pumps.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,312 to Crates et al. disclose an inlet and outlet baffle structure for sewage treatment tanks. The structure includes a septic tank `A` which has opposing arcuate walls. An inlet 20 and an outlet 40 are disposed within the opposing arcuate side walls. The inlet includes first, second and third portions 60, 70 and 80. Incoming raw sewage is received in the first portion 60 and drops through the second portion 80. The sewage is slowed by the third portion 90 which absorbs some of the kinetic energy of the sewage. The reduced velocity reduces the turbulence in the tank; however, it appears that there still may be some turbulence still present in the tank.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,220 to R. P. Logan discloses an anaerobic digester including a closed tank with inlet and outlets. A propeller 23 is located within an upward extending tube 24. The propeller 23 violently agitates the fluid within the tank.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,821 to Murphy discloses a tank having an influent delivery system 12 which delivers influent through a pipe tee 20 and pipe section 21 into substantially the bottom section of a collector 28. A circular partition 26, being larger in circumference than collector 28, creates a pre-stratification zone 27. Multiple air diffusers 30 are connected to a drop pipe 31 with the upper end of drop pipe 31 being connected to a conventional air compressor 58 which is mounted within the manway 56. A floating decanter base section 35 and a submersible motor 36 and suction pump 38 are provided in the tank 11.
What is needed is a wastewater management system that is capable of using a liquid pump having high head capabilities without being clogged by solid waste during the dosing process. This system would also control the effluent flow into the absorption field such that the absorption field is utilized in an efficient manner thereby providing enhanced effluent quality.